Greedy vs True Love
by MinecraftOver9000
Summary: Laharl is troubled by a feeling he felt with Flonne; and Etna causes trouble like always. But Etna gets jealous when there is a specific someone who will rule by Laharl's side.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Disgaea Fanfiction... so I hope you guys will enjoy

A/N: There is Laharl x Flonne and Laharl x Etna in this story... pls review :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the disgaea games or any of the characters but I want to!

LAHARL'S POV

"Dammit Etna! Where's my pudding!" I had just gotten up from my usual 2 day nap and wanted my scheduled breakfast pudding. Suddenly a familiar red head stormed through the door, her face filled with pudding

"How should I know?!" She slumped her face, clearing the evidence. "Besides I think you should take a break from them cause..." She started at my gut.

I furiously stomped the floor "Like hell I am! Plus I'm not getting fat!" I started to form an energy ball and flung it at her

"EEK!" She barely ducked it and and crossed her arms "Hey that wasn't very nice..."

"I don't what this word NICE means" I sighed and marched out the door.

* * *

I sat on my throne full of boredom "What the hell is with this day! It's so quite!" Then came in the most repulsive creature to have set foot on this castle "What do you want love freak?!"

A familiar fallen Angel skipped happily in. She slapped her hands together and smiled, her tail swaying back and forth "Good morning Laharl!" The love freak walked up to me, tilting her head in confusing "What cha doin?"

I looked up at her face, since I was slouching on my throne. "What does it look like I'm doing... I'm doing my sole duty as overlord!"

She straightened up and spoke in a weird nervous tone "Um ok... I have something to ask you Laharl..." She trailed off seeming lost.

I asked impatiently "Well... what is it love freak" I crossed my arms as I waited for a response.

She cleared her throat and continued, still a bit nervous "Well... You see... There's a presentation I want to show my love class and I want you to help me demonstrate" The love freak flushed red and buried her hands on her face.

I turned peach red as she asked that. I tried to respond "W-what do you need me for?" I got up trying to hide my blush.

She noticed my blushing and recovered, suggesting a sly excuse "You do need to set an example as overlord don't you?" I frowned at that statement knowing it was true "Damn... I guess you're right on that" I swear the longer she stays here the more slick she gets. I even fear she might be as sly as Etna.

Anyways She simply giggled and grabbed my hand "Ok then lets go" I was dragged across the throne room out while trying to struggle free.

* * *

FLONNE'S POV

We finally made it to the classroom where it was packed with hideous and horrifying demons but I knew all they needed was a little love. "Attention everyone! In todays lesson I will teach you about loving your friend as more than just friends" Everyone was so excited to learn! I glanced at Laharl and he was looking down at the floor turning red. "Is something wrong?"

He broke out of his trance and looked up at me frowning "I can't believe I'm doing this!"

I giggled softly then turned my attention back to the crowd. "Ok first you need to set the mood..." I nodded to a prinny in the background as he dimmed the light a bit

"Huh?" He was clueless at what was happening.

"Then you say to your friend 'Um... I have something to tell you Laharl'" I grasped his hands and we slowly sat down on some stools.

Laharl was confused "What? Is this part of it? What is it?" He started to blush brighter than before. I readied myself for what I am about to say "Laharl..." I locked eyesight with him "I love you" I reached out and pecked him on his cheek.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" He slumped over twitching on the floor as I giggled. He rose back up furious while flushing bright red "W-w-what was that for?!"

The whole classroom cheered at our performance "Yeah! Way to go prince! *Whistle*" Laharl was still in shock at what just happened "..."

I got worried and tried to straightened this out "Don't worry Laharl it was all just a presentation-"

He crossed his arms "An overlord does not hang around making love stories! I can't believe I did this!" He glared at the students "And for you guys! If you EVER tell anyone about this I will send you to the deepest part of hell!" He stormed of while I kept teaching

"That's your typical overlord! Now back to the lesson..." I smiled but really felt hurt wondering if he got the message I tried to send him.

* * *

Laharl's pov

I scampered around my room wondering what happened a moment ago "That love freak!" I suddenly stopped and started scratching my head "What was that feeling I felt... Was it... love?" I shook it off and turned embarrassingly pink "No! It can't be! I am the overlord and no overlord loves! I despise love and that love freak!

"Are you really sure of that my boy?" Whispered a familiar voice.

"O-old man? Is that you?" I was already sure it was him.

The impudent fool answered in a soft calming voice "You know that I love you my son." It was a ghostly figured floating in front of me. I turned my head and sighed.

"Love... what is the deal with this love?" I look back at his shadowy figure in annoyance. "I mean I had this feeling when she kissed me on the cheek... a warm feeling"

He quietly laughed and then suggested "Maybe it's love Laharl. Maybe you need to look deep down into your heart and admit you love Flonne" A hint of red popped in my face. What a terrible hormone!

"S-shut up old man! I won't admit nothing cause there's nothing to admit!" I sat on my throne ignoring my old man.

He chuckled then summed our conversation up. Finally! "Heheh... seems like my work here is done but what should I know... I am just your old man" He grinned and vanished into thin air. Good! The sooner the better! I pondered on what he had said "Look deep down huh?" I definitely did felt this strange warm feeling. I buried my face in my hands "I can't believe that I, the overlord, am about to admit this but... I think I feel for-"

Suddenly my most irritating vassal, besides the love freak, waltz in with a fake grin "Hey prince, guess what I got?" She held out a photo she must've taken.

I got up from my throne and got closer to her "What is-" My face was flooded by cherry colored blushes. The picture is a photo of the love freak kissing my cheek! Shit! With that picture in possession of Etna I'm ruined! "Where the hell did you get that?!"

That idiotic fake grin grew with each second, showing her camera "Well, maybe with this"

I start to throw myself at her in rage "Dammit! Give me that photo!" It was out of my freaking reach!

She responded rather quickly "hmm... in one condition"

I couldn't do a thing cause demons were walking in wondering what the commotion was about, including the love freak. I stood there in defeat "Fine... what do you want?"

She rubbed her tummy "All your pudding for a month!"

I had no choice "Jeez it just had to be my pudding!" I shook her hand when she asked "Where do you keep them?" She pulled away, her tail started to wave around.

"Under my coffin..." Wait a sec... I can't trust Etna! As she was about to hand me the photo she pulled back and made a mocking voice "Sike!" She ran away in glee.

I just yelled "Etna!"

A/N: There you guys go! I hope I got the characters spot on cause I really love Disgaea and all the characters. Sorry I didn't put a lot of romance into this chapter but I will in the next. Don't know how long I'm going to make this so review and Ill think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! Finally had the time to update this story! This is where the stuff happens! The scheming and drama...

Etna's POV

YES! My plan is definitely going into place. First I take a pic of Flonne kissing Laharl, on the cheek of course, then I get him all riled up by showing it to him. After that I'll go ahead and spread the news that our supposed heartless and powerful overlord is going lovey dovey with an angel. They'll cause a riot, resulting in the demons overthrowing the little pipsqueak. I'm going to be your new heartless queen! *wink*

I'm skipping back to my secret chamber, eating some of the pudding that I got from the moron, to write the progress of my plan when the runt showed his face in front of mine and yelled, "Etna don't you dare distribute that photo!"

I licked any remaining pudding off my face and grinned at him, "Or what?" I laughed as he twitched furiously. It's pretty adorable when he steams up! "Bye prince...", I said in a low voice. I skip away and out of site. I enter my secret room and record my progress. A drop of sweat plops to the pages I write on. I'm worried this might not play through, but I suck in a quick breath and reassured myself 'Your the menacing Etna! You got this!' I wipe the drop with my right thumb off the latest paper I'm writing on.

My journals consist of several pages of events that have happened to me ever since I was a little devil causing havoc. I come across an entry about the prince when we were in Celestia. He was about to risk his own life just to bring that nuisance of an angle back (The Seraph, or leader of Celestia, changed Flonne into a flower- Wait a sec, you probably already know this crap!). What the hell! I know that there isn't anything genuine between them because the little brat was pushed into making the decision.

I quietly glance outside the room to see if he's around and then sigh in relief. I exit out and tip toe away from the room's location, when out of freaking nowhere Flonne appears in front of me, centimeters from my face. I feel rage fuel me. "Ugh! Personal space!" She's alert and backs up a bit. There was a silence when she finally decides to break it with a big,

"Hi there Etna!" Her smile widdens slowly as if she's about to tell me some big news.

'Oh no...' "What is it?" I said with an uncertain expression, waiting for her response. I watch as her smile grows wider and wider.

"You know the Fiery Ball that's coming up tomorrow? Well, I'm gonna ask Laharl to accompany me to it" She looks down and giggles.

'What?! There's no way that will happen' I scoff. "Oh, isn't that nice... Well, see ya!" I storm off, my face turning red with fury, and try to find the prince as quickly as possible.

* * *

Flonne's POV

Oh, what a sweet surprise this will be! There's a ball taking place tomorrow evening at this castle. I love these sort of events where people gather together for a certain occasion. Oh, I wonder if I have what it takes to ask him? Do I?... Hey, don't doubt yourself! I have plan B if I fail anyway.

So I enter Laharl's room with my ninja skills, NIN NIN NIN, then see him resting in his cold stiff coffin. I was gonna reach in and kiss him on his cheek, cause he's so cute when he sleeps! but he slowly turned to face me and said "Flonne, what are you doing?" He opened his eyes, beautiful shining red eyes, and furrowed them. I hid myself by crawling through the floor. He seemed a bit irritated "Reveal yourself now!" I forced myself up and looked at him with guilt,

"Sorry for waking you Laharl..." He started to get a bit nervous,

"Uh, no p-problem... What is it?" He already got up from the coffin and is standing like the prince he was destined to be- just a bit more pink than usual.

"Um, you know about the Nether ball tomorrow night right?"

"Of course I do! I have to che-!" He stopped and gazed at me for a bit then continued "Damn, I forgot all about it! I need to check on the preparations!" He immediately stormed out of the room. He seemed like he was hiding something. Oh, how am I going to ask him to the ball now? Sniff Sniff...

* * *

Laharl's POV

I can't believe I forgot about the ball! Damn Damn Damn! There aren't really any preparations... the ball's already set up! It's just... Me asking her to go with me. I got to test this warm feeling deep down. Do I despise it... or do I absorb it? Ah, who am I kidding? I'm no good at this sort of thing! Like hell I am!

So I start to march over towards the throne room, where I awkwardly left Flonne... She's gone! Where could she have gone Dammit? Oh, there she is, in my room, laying in my coffin. When I get right next to it, she glances over, tears dripping down her face.

"Uh, what's wrong?" Oh man, I'm letting my guard down!

"..." She turned back around in silence. I tilt my head to the side as I reach my hand out to comfort her when- YANK! She suddenly grabs it and hurls me next to her. She clears her eyes and gives me a wry smile "Laharl! I need to ask you something important" She leans closer and closer- our noses almost touching- until I had to pull her away. Her smile faded noticing she went a tad too far with that gesture and continues "Will you... go to the ball with me? If you don't want to... I'll understand..." She was also gonna ask me to go? Well what do I do then? Accept it or don't accept it. Why would I- the most powerful and heartless overlord- ever want to put myself in this lowly situation? Oh alright, I'll do it!

"S-sure why not?" NO! I sounded like an idiot! I didn't realize how flared up I am. She gave a big smile that for some reason melts my hearts right away.

"Oh thank you Laharl!" She gave me a surprising kiss on the cheeks then got up and happily skips away. I also get up, in shock from the kiss. I shake it off and smile widely.

"HAAHAHAHAHAAH! Now I'm the best overlord and player!" Maybe love isn't so bad. Maybe my old man was right...


	3. Chapter 3

Etna POV

I can't let this go through! I've just been told by my worthless minions that Laharl and Flonne are going to the ball together and I won't stand for it! I know either one of them is gonna seal the deal... Not to worry Beauty Queen, you got this all under control I'll just wait till the ball to-

"Etna!" Yells the little brat.

I calm my nerves and respond back. "Coming prince!"

I'm on my way to his room when suddenly Flonne pops up out of nowhere and greets me with a smile. "Good morning Etna..."

I roll my eyes and said with haste. "What is it now?"

"Um, I'm kind of going to the Fiery Ball with Laharl and well..." My anger rises to the max but manage to keep it down.

I raise an eyebrow at her cut off "Well?.."

"I just wanted to ask if you can help me get ready for it" She lowers her head in embarrassment and blushes a little. "I haven't really been to a ball before..." I simply nod my head thinking of how this can help my current situation. Then I came up with an idea. Maybe I can teach her things to not do at a ball and tell her those are the ways of the Netherworld. HELL YES! Beauty Queen Etna the Space Detective is a genius! What I'm going to do is teach her bad etiquette and then she'll ruin what she has with the Prince. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-

"Of course I'll give you pointers lil' angel. Come with me..." I skip away as she follows. We went to the Sea of Gehena Mall to buy a ton of dresses for her. We got: red ones, blue ones, yellow ones, pink ones, green ones! Good thing the prince left his credit card next to his stash of pudding. YUM! Finally, after hours of shopping, we head back to the castle. The castle's swarming with well dressed residents. Crap! The ball's in a few hours! I start to think and instantly get an idea-risky idea. I blindfold Flonne with my tail, "Don't ask and follow... Got it?!" She notices my sudden mood swing and yelps.

"O-OK..." My tail drags her to the entrance of my secret room. I open up and throw her in there, hoping she didn't see the entrance. Hope I have time to teach this loaf...

* * *

Flonne's POV

Um, I have no idea where I am. There seems to be a lamp in a corner of this small room, sitting on top of a small light brown desk. There's a small notebook placed on the desk and every time I glance at it, Etna abruptly snaps her fingers for attention.

"Listen! If you want to learn some manners, you need to understand that manners are offensive to us folk in the netherworld... So that means we'll be learning bad manners!"

I just scratch my head in confusion, "Good is bad... And bad is good?" I don't think I understand what she's saying but I'll give it a try. "Um can you maybe explain what you said?"

"Oh you poor naive little angel... I'll teach you everything you have to know..."

Three Hours Later...

Etna seems to be tired after all those lessons, wiping her forehead like she's sweating, poor thing "Well that was all I guess. Hopefully I've taught you everything in my book! Now if you excuse me, I'll be taking a nap now" She starts for the secret door, puts an ear against it to see if anyone is outside. I don't know why she is so secretive about this room. All that is in here is that small lamp and the table... With the notebook! She opens it and says as she leaves "Make sure to leave here with no one noticing... And don't tell a soul about this place or your soul WILL be mine!"

I laugh nervously and nod "O-Of course Beauty Queen Etna!" AS she slams the door, I quickly hurry to the notebook, stumbling on my way there. I wonder what Etna has in it... NO! This is wrong! It's hidden in this room for a reason!... But I'm so curious to look. I slowly open the book and begin to read in a whisper "The Fiery Ball is in a few hours, and I know those two bozos are going to seal the deal... I have a plan though-" I stop and start to think, 'This so wrong, but it feels so right!'. I continue, "And that plan is to teach Flonne bad manners at a ball-" I gasp, what I just read stuns me! My-My best friend is plotting against me?! But why... I start crying, very hurt that Etna would want to plot against me. It seems she doesn't accept my feelings for Laharl... It seems as if something has awoken inside of me... I will show you the true terror of a fallen angel!

* * *

Laharl's POV

"You sorry excuse for servant! How can I wear this trash?!" I slash my gigantic sword at an idiotic prinny, splitting that worthless piece of trash in half. How the hell am I suppose to go to the ball if I can't even look good! I tear off a black suit from my upper body and throw it on the ground with frustration. "I need more samples to try on! Wonder where ther-" Something poofs behind me and there he is again, my old man.

"I thought you said your work here was done!" My eyes narrow at him. He chuckles.

"Can't be too sure with you my son" I scoff and turn away. My voice is now a bit calmer.

"Well... What is it?"

"You know you can go through my things... Of when I was younger of course!" I don't respond but I head out of my room and into the throne room. Behind the throne is a switch only visible to the heir. I pull the switch and the whole room rumbles. I impatiently wait for the secret staircase to appear behind me and as soon as they do, I march in there...

This is my old man's room. Nobody knows of this place except me... And mom. The faint ghostly image of my father began to look around. The room is nothing special really: just some silly mirrors and a few wardrobes, and a huge king sized bed. He pointed to one of the wardrobes in a corner and I open it up. I grunt in approval as I examine this suit. It's a bright blue suit with matching dress pants. A red tie was also there.

"Are you sure this is what I should wear?" I give him a worried look. He just has the most annoy, whole-hearted laugh.

"I'm positive my boy! This is what I wore when your mother accepted the offer to be with me... It'll make it worth your while. Now I must be off my son! I leave the rest to you..." He gives me a long look, trying to read right through me. I roll my eyes, my arms crossing each other and look away. "Believe in love Laharl... I know it's deep down in that stubborn heart of yours." He begins to vanish and I look back at him.

"Goodbye father... I know I've been stubborn. Oh, that stupid angel made me soft!" I still couldn't believe it, but it was true. My father laughs once more.

"Maybe that's a good thing..." He vanishes. He left me here. My attention goes back to the clothes and I begin to put them on. Dammit! I hope I'm ready for this and it better be worthwhile! I look at myself in one of the many mirrors... Man, do I look good! Just hope she thinks so...


End file.
